Pepper-pult
Pepper-pult is the second plant obtained in Frostbite Caves in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He lobs flaming peppers at the rate of a Cabbage-pult (once every 3 seconds) that deals splash damage in a 3x3 area. A direct hit from a flaming pepper deals 2.5 normal damage shots, while the pepper's splash effect deals 0.5 normal damage shots. Pepper-pult is also a heating plant, which is capable of emitting heat every 1.5 seconds that gradually thaws frozen or chilled plants in a 3x3 area surrounding him, as well as being immune to all freezing effects himself. Origins Pepper-pult is based on the real life ''bell pepper'', a cultivar group of the plant ''Capsicum annuum''. His name is a portmanteau of the word pepper and catapult, a ballistic device used to hurl larges stones for warfare purpose in ancient times. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect Pepper-pult when fed with Plant Food launches three giant flaming peppers at random zombies on screen, each pepper dealing 15 damage in a 3x3 area. Unlike other lobbed-shot projectiles, the giant peppers cannot be deflected or blocked by any means, but can be negated by Imp Dragon Zombies. Costumed Pepper-pult launches four giant flaming peppers instead of three. Level upgrade Level upgrade Strategies By itself, Pepper-pult is a moderately powerful offensive plant and can hold itself against most threats. Its main value however is its ability to warm nearby plants, preventing them from being disabled by the wind and Hunter Zombies. It is also the only plant that can warm other plants that is obtained from normal gameplay. Every other plant is obtained with money or bought with gems. Most of the time, this will be used in most Frostbite Caves levels. Its greatest weakness is its slow recharge rate, which prevents the player from quickly covering the lawn against the cold and against huge waves of zombies, although Imitater can be used to remedy this. with Pepper-pult]] The player should try to space out Pepper-pults in order to cover as much ground and reach as many plants as possible. When frozen zombies are near, the player should make sure their warm defenses are congregated nearby. Pepper-pult can also be planted at the front line to block Hunter Zombies and protect other plants, although this also makes it vulnerable against other threats. In Dark Ages, Pepper-pult is not a good choice, given the fact that its normal projectiles can be deflected by Jester Zombie. Aside from that, Imp Dragon Zombies are immune to all fire-based attacks, making Pepper-pult useless in battle against them. In Lost City, Pepper-pult can be used to deal with Excavator Zombies, though one should be weary if the Pepper-pults are placed towards the front, as if excavator zombies can shovel them, their Sluggish recharge means Pepper-pult won't be available for a while. It's also risky to use them in levels with Parasol Zombies, since they ignore Pepper-pult's projectiles outright. It faces competition from Fire Peashooter because of the latter's slightly lower sun cost and superior recharge. However, Pepper-pult has the advantage of being a lobbed-shot plant, meaning it can ignore ice blocks when attacking zombies. Thawing frozen plants may be a higher priority than attacking zombies though, so the choice is entirely up to the player. Gallery Trivia *It is the fourth plant in the series based on a pepper. The other three are Jalapeno, Chilly Pepper, and Ghost Pepper. It is also the first one among them that does not explode. *In the 3.2 update, Jester Zombies could not deflect its projectiles. *It has the least damaging splash damage when compared to the other splash-attack lobbed-shot plants. *Sometimes when Plant Food is used on it, it makes the same noise that Cabbage-pult makes when Plant Food is used on it before it starts launching giant peppers. *It is the first plant in the international version to be brought from a Chinese game, albeit with different leaf colors. *It, Pea-nut, Homing Thistle, Dandelion, Dusk Lobber and Apple Mortar are the only projectile-shooting plants that do not have a fast recharge speed. *In the Chinese version, it uses its unused Valenbrainz costume from the international version as its costume. *In its Almanac entry, it says "weedy side of the lawn," driven from "slummy part of the city." ru:Перцепульта de:Paprikatapult es:Lanzachiles Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves obtained plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Fire plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Thawing plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants obtained with stars